


The Wisdom of Fraser Sr.

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-20
Updated: 1999-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray discoveres the true source of Fraser's anoying advice





	The Wisdom of Fraser Sr.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Classic Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine (as much as I wish they were) and I am not making a financial gain. I wrote this after I got my own stupid fortune as I sat alone in the dorm having cereal and a fortune cookie for dinner, (if you're in college, you'll understand). 

The Wisdom of Fraser Sr.

"So you see Ray, pizza isn't the only thing that can be delivered to my part of town."

"Yeah, but it tastes better." Ray smirked at the look on Benny's face but quickly backed down when he realized Fraser was about to start another Inuit tale. "Only kidding Benny, I happen to like Chinese food. Sometimes you take things too seriously," he added as he picked up an egg roll. 

"Well that may be Ray, but often it is a very good quality. I remember a time when..."

"Hey Benny, what are all these?" Ray interrupted, pulling a stack of small slips of paper out of a desk drawer.

"Umm Ray, don't look at those..." Benny trailed off as Ray began to read the printed words out loud.

"If you lose yourself, you lose everything.....A man with no future will always run to his past... If you stand still the world will come to you...If you know who you are, you don't need to hide..." he broke off suddenly and looked at Benny who was carefully studying the floor. 

"Benny, these are fortune cookie messages."

"Yes they are, Ray," Benny replied, still staring intently at the floor.

"Oh, I don't believe this, you've been passing off fortune cookies as deep wisdom from your father? How long have you been doing that?"

"For most of my life. Actually Ray, I'm surprised no one has ever figured it out. I've told everyone that when I was growing up I didn't see him very often, that I barely knew my father before he died. How could he have passed on all these little pieces of wisdom to me?" 

"Okay, fine, but please tell me that you haven't gotten all of your ' _pieces of wisdom_ ', as you call them, from fortune cookies."

"What do you mean, Ray?" Benny asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Like, 'never chase a man over a cliff'... or how about 'it only takes a little extra effort to be a good neighbor'...or maybe 'you don't leave a man in the wilderness and just hope he survives, they don't thank you for it.' Oh! Or what about the tying your wallet to your underwear thing? Please tell me every little bit of wisdom you've told did not come from a fortune cookie."

"Actually yes, Ray. There are some Canadian Chinese restaurants that make their own fortune cookies and they found they had to, well, adapt their fortunes to the everyday life of a Canadian."

"Benny I have to go home now."

"Understood." 


End file.
